Mary Sue
by Angelinpink61
Summary: What if all the characters in twilight lived in a normal world? Would Bella's life be any different? This anti-Bella fan fiction takes the readers on the story of Twilight and Bella and Edward's romance as it should be. XD. Please review!
1. Author's note

Author's note

Dear readers,

I'm actually a Twilight fan as you can tell from my other fan fictions, but not a Bella fan. Be warned that if you read this, there is some serious Bella hate going on. Also if you are a Bella fan, please don't hate on the fan fiction. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. I would love any comments and reviews. Thank you!


	2. A New Surrounding

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise," Bella Swan reassured her mother as her new stepfather drove to the Phoenix airport.

"I know, honey. I just don't understand why you are going to live with him. He never paid a damn cent of child support in almost 17 years, now he expects to be number one dad." Renee sniped.

"I told you, mom. I'm being self sacrificing. I don't want you to be away from Phil any longer." Bella bit her bottom lip as the car came to a stop.

"Thank you honey." She smiled and helped her daughter out of the car.

Hours later, Bella arrived in Forks, Washington unbeknownst to what was about to happen.

Her father, Charlie Swan, the chief of police, picked her up. It had been almost 3 years since she seen her father and she knew barely anything about him.

"Your hair is longer," he noted as they drove.

"Oh yea I cut it," she commented back which completely contradicted his statement.

With an attempt to salvage his conversation with his daughter, he said, "It must have grown out again."

As they passed the sign for entering Forks, Bella thought to herself, _Forks, Washington, population 3,120 people much smaller than Phoenix or any other city she'd been in. _She hoped with so few people, she would blend in.

Charlie stopped the car at a chipped, abandoned looking house. She went upstairs to find her room exactly the way she left it, finger painting drawings on the wall and dolls stacked on the shelves.

"I got you a new bedspread. The saleswomen said purple was in. I also bought you a new computer," Charlie stated in his attempt to buy his daughter's affections. She nodded and he excused himself from the awkward situation. _Why had she barely said anything? _He wondered. _Didn't she know how rude that seemed or how hard he worked to change around his whole life to fit a teenager into it?_ He shook off his thoughts and left to get a beer and watch the football game, the only method of dealing with his humdrum life and wife who left him with his daughter.

He looked out the window and saw Billy and Jacob with Bella's surprise. He called his daughter downstairs who greeted the men.

"Bella you remember Billy and Jacob Black?" Charlie smiled.

"Oh sure," she lied quite obviously, "You look great," she noted at his paralyzed state.

"Thanks," Billy smiled slightly.

"And Jacob, who you used to make mud pies with," Both adults laughed. Jacob glared at his dad who silenced immediately. Jacob looked less than thrilled to be here.

"What do you think of the truck, Bella?" Charlie asked hinting to the red rust bucket next to him.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much, dad." She almost shrieked.

"Well actually I was gonna trade that in to get you a BMV but alright I guess that saves me money," He scratched the back of his head confused.

That next morning, she prepared for her first day of Fork's high school, grabbing whatever plaid shirt and baggy pair of jeans would least show off her body.

She drove the rust bucket into the parking lot filled with kids. She attempted to avoid them with her car as she parked. She went inside and found her way to the office.

"Hi, I'm new," Bella said quietly looking down.

"Hold on a minute," the women behind the desk was almost buried in paperwork and had no time to waste on a new student who couldn't seem to wait until she was done. "Yes?" The women looked up at her with her tired baggy eyes.

"I'm new," Bella repeated.

"Yes I heard that, dear, what's your name?" she spoke exacerbated, "does she expect me to know her name?" she muttered under her breath.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," she said.

"Isabella, here is your class schedule and list of books. Make sure to ask your teachers for any makeup work." She handed Bella several papers.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled and left the office, looking at the pale green floor as she walked to her first class. She students had to go out of their way to avoid the girl who didn't have the sense to look where she was going.

"Gym," she groaned as she read aloud her first class. Gym was her worst class due to her overwhelming clumsiness.

They played volleyball though Bella was hardly playing; she stumbled around in an attempt to hit the ball. The other girls in the class, screaming at her un-atheism, tried to shove her to the back of the court, but still lost the game. Finally Bella hit the ball, which flew over and hit the star basketball player on the back of the head.

"Fuck!" Mike Newton screamed, gripping the back of his head in pain.

Bella ran up to him immediately apologizing, "I'm so sorry, I told them not to let me play,"

"Damnit, they should have listened to you. God just fucking aim." He clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry," she batted her eyes and twirled her hair around her finger in an unknowing attempt to flirt.

"Mike, baby, are you alright?" Jessica ran up to her boyfriend giving Bella a jealous glare.

"Yea I'm fine, this girl just knocked my brain out though,"

"I'm sorry, baby. Why did you have to hit the ball?" Jessica turned her attention to Bella, who at that moment began to walk away from the confrontation. Jessica rolled her eyes and began to comfort her boyfriend.

As the hours past, it turned to lunchtime. Bella picked up a tray of cafeteria food and walked out to the jungle of students. Bella went and sat down at an abandoned table, looking around for attention. She heard students muttering at the table near her where Mike, Jessica, and their friends sat. One girl kept looking at her.

"Come on guys, I think she's new. Let's try and be nice," a girl said.

"Fine Angela, god why do you have to be such a goody-two shoes." Jessica rolled her eyes.

The girl walked up to Bella's abandoned and sticky table.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber. We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us." She faked smiled.

"Not we, Angela! You!" Mike guffawed and continued to high five his friends.

"Sure," Bella nodded and picked up her tray and took a seat at the table.

"I'm Bella," she mumbled to the group while picking at her food, avoiding eye contact.

"You know I'm Angela, this is Eric, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, Jessica, and Mike." She pointed to each of the students. Bella slightly waved to them all.

"We already met," Jessica sniped and giggled lightly with Mike.

Bella ignored their comments and went back to picking at her lunch. She looked up and there she saw them walking through the cafeteria door. She was mesmerized by them, a perfect combination of beauty and grace and even as her mouth hung open in an embarrassing position, she could not refrain from looking. They were so beautiful she thought and wanted with every fiber of her being to be just like them.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, her voice cracking at every word.

"Them? Those are the Cullens." Jessica answered looking at the perfect specimen of human beings.

"They transferred here during freshmen year from some fancy school in Alaska. It's weird because they are all like together." Angela continued Jessica's response.

"Together?" Bella asked.

"Well most of them are dating," Jessica revealed. "I'm not sure that's even legal."

"They're not really related, Jesse." Angela laughed. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted all of these teenagers and acts as sort of a matchmaker."

Bella laughed slightly still watching them come into the cafeteria. It almost seemed as time moved down while they entered in slow motion.

First walked through a short girl with spiked black hair and wide golden eyes. She was clutching the arm of a lean muscular yellow blonde male.

"That's Alice and Jasper," Jessica announced.

Next walked in the most beautiful girl Bella had ever seen, though she hardly looked up to notice anyone. They only person Bella had to compare to this girl was herself. Bella knew she was plain and made the effort to make herself even plainer. But this girl was dressed in the finest designer clothes and her face covered in makeup. She was followed by a muscular big fellow, who looked as though he could punch someone through a wall.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett. They are always caught making out between classes. Last year they were voted most gorgeous couple in the yearbook." Jessica grumbled punching Mike's arm, who was barely paying attention to her.

Then Bella saw him, a skinny pale auburn haired boy who seemed to light up the room and her world. She watched him come in alone.

"And that's Edward Cullen. He thinks he is the greatest thing alive just because he's hot. But everyone thinks he's weird and…" Bella tuned out Jessica's explanation to stare at him. She envisioned them in a meadow looking lovingly into each other's eyes. She could imagine a whole future with him.

Edward walked very close to the table so that he could overhear their conversations, then he smiled and laughed. Bella wondered if there was something different about him and for that reason she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	3. Accident

After lunch, she ran to Biology class. As she entered the dreary classroom, a fan hit her hair toward an unsuspecting student sitting in the third row; Edward Cullen. He immediately covered his mouth and made a gagging noise. Bella frowned at this rejection of her appearance and gave her note to the teacher who pointed for her to sit next to none other than Edward. What a twist! She sat down and watched the teacher, every so often looking at Edward who was staring at her with a constipated look on his face. He covered his mouth every so often when she caught his glance. She wondered if she forgot to shower that day, but remembered that to keep up with her disgusting and greasy look, she only showered once a week. She sniffed her hair, which smelled perfectly fine to her. Before the bell could ring, Edward sprang from his seat and ran out of the classroom. She went to the office for no apparent reason at all and saw Edward there once again.

"Please there must be some other class I can take, physics, chemistry?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but all the other classes are full." She smiled at the gorgeous auburn hair boy who was most likely her son's age.

"Fine I guess I will have to endure it," he turned around glaring at Bella and ran out of the office. Bella, who assumed he was talking about her, ran out of the office toward her locker wanting to break out in tears. Why did she care so much what this random boy thought of her? She never cared what anyone thought of her because people are immature and stupid and she strived to be different, in effect becoming a social outcast. She thought Edward, someone different, would understand. She planned to confront him the next day, not caring if she embarrassed herself. She wanted answers.

But the next day, he didn't show up. During lunch she looked over at the Cullen's table and didn't see him. The next day was another no show. Had he quit school just to get away from her? She thought. Why did he care so much that she was there? More importantly, why did she think it was something having to do with her? Rumored was that he had Mono but Bella chose to reject that seemingly plausible excuse, hoping for something more exciting. A few days later, she saw him, sitting in their assigned seat. He looked calmer, more refreshed from his week "away". She held her breath and sat down. They had to do a lab on cell division, in order to win the golden onion.

"Hello," he said to her pleasantly. She was surprised that he actually spoke to her and wasn't gagging.

"Hi," she answered back refusing to make eye contact, as usual.

"I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Edward Cullen and you're Isabella Swan, right?"

He knew her name. She was practically floating on air instead of wondering how he knew her name.

"Everyone calls me Bella,"

"Oh." They got the microscope slides and she put one in. "Ladies first," he gestured. He has manners unlike every other guy she's spoken to, something is different about him, she thought.

She looked through the microscope and identified it as interphase.

"May I?" He asked and she nodded. He looked through the eyepiece, "Interphase."

"Like I said," Bella said smugly. He chuckled at that comment then looked at the next slide, "Prophase." He took notes.

"Can I look?" she asked and he slid the microscope over to her. "Prophase."

"Like I said," he answered mocking her slightly. But she could care less, because he was paying attention to her.

Before they knew it, they finished while the rest of the class was still on the first slide. They had time to talk.

"You're new. Where did you move from?" He asked making conversation.

"Arizona."

"Do you like Forks?"

"No," she answered plainly wondering in the back of her mind whether or not he would be offended that she bashed his hometown.

"Why not?"

"Because it's cold and wet. I hate anything cold and wet." She announced. He laughed aware that he was the only one that understood that joke.

She chuckled awkwardly wondering if he was laughing at her. The bell rung and they walked outside carrying their golden onion.

"You were gone," she observed. No shit Sherlock, Edward thought.

"Yea, I was sick. Mono." He looked down.

"I don't buy that. I think there was some other reason."

"Like?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"I'd like to hear your theories when you do," he chuckled, his amber eyes glowing in the lighted hallways.

"Your eyes changed, too. They were black before now they are gold."

"It's the lights in the hallway. Refraction and all that."

"I don't buy that either." She smiled.

"Well alright then," he walked away.

She went to her last several classes and walked outside. It was raining out, great, she thought sarcastically. She pulled up her hood and went to her car, plugging in her i-pod, not caring how dangerous it was to have music on when speeding cars were passing through.

She looked back and saw Edward a few cars over. Suddenly Tyler's car went into a skid headed for Bella, but she didn't notice, she turned around and began to scream rather than moving out of the way. Edward ran to her and pushed her out of the way. Her car was totaled but she was safe. On the ground, Bella stared at Edward who was hovering over her several feet away from the car where he knocked her. How did he get over here so fast? She wondered.

"Cool! A car crash!" Mike laughed from the distance while everyone else peered around to see.

At the hospital, everyone was focusing their attention on Tyler, whose head hit the windshield and he was knocked out cold. Bella sat on a hospital bed with a tiny scrape on her forehead, screaming that there was something off about Edward Cullen.

Charlie was called in to pick up his frantic daughter. "Bells, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, dad, thanks to Edward." She stared at a wall dreamingly.

"Yes, my son does try to be a hero most of the time," Dr. Cullen, who was examining her for a concussion laughed. "You're lucky he was around."

"I know. He got to me so fast like almost impossible." She gave Dr. Cullen a knowing look.

"He was on the track team for some time. But quit to pay attention to his music."

"That's some boy of yours, Carlisle," Charlie looked at his daughter who was awkwardly playing with her hair and he shook his head.

When Charlie left to get his parking validated, Bella walked outside the ER to find Edward and Rosalie talking to their father.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Edward. Just stay away from her!" Rosalie shrieked.

"You know I can't do that!" Edward yelled back and both looked at their father for a solution.

"Rosalie, let Edward make his choice." Dr. Cullen put his hand on her shoulder. "It's out of our hands now."

She huffed and walked off. Edward and Carlisle noticed Bella obviously spying on them.

"Can I talk to you?" she looked at Edward.

Carlisle nodded and walked away leaving them alone.

"How did you save me?" she asked.

"I ran and pushed you out of the way," he said looking at her strangely.

"No!" she refused to believe his explanation, "you did something else. There is something magically different about you." She smiled stupidly.

"Can't you at least be polite and thank me?" he scowled.

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes. "Now will you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Bella, you don't know anything!" he insulted her and ran off.

Even though he insulted her and clearly wanted to have nothing to do with her, she was more curious than ever. Not just curious, but sure that she would give her life for his as he did for her.


	4. Together Forever

Over the next couple of weeks, she found out everything she could about the Cullens, just shy of stalking them. She went to bookstores and bought stacks of expensive books only to find one word and look it up on the Internet. She would waste a million dollars to find out the truth. Charlie thought differently. She paid no attention to her schoolwork or excuse for friends, trying to find out the mystery that is Edward Cullen.

Finally she put all his qualities together. She thought,

"_Hello," he said to her pleasantly. _He acted as though he was from a different time.

_Edward walked very close to the table so that he could overhear their conversations, then he smiled and laughed. _He could hear their conversations as though he had super hearing.

"_Your eyes changed, too. They were black before now they are gold." _His eyes changed color from something magical.

_She looked back and saw Edward a few cars over. On the ground, Bella stared at Edward who was hovering over her several feet away from the car where he knocked her._ He got to her in inhuman speed.

She concluded, he must be a vampire.

The next day at school she stared at him and somehow he knew to follow her. She began to walk into the woods.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Madina screamed at them. "Students are prohibited from leaving school property. Do you know what kinds of animals live in those woods that could eat you alive? Didn't you damn kids see the video? Timmy got mauled by a damn bear and lost his arm, but no, all the kids want to hang out in the woods and have sex." He looked over at Jessica and Mike who were also heading off into the woods and at that moment ran away.

"Meet me after school in the parking lot." She whispered to Edward.

He nodded.

She watched the clock desperately as the hours trickled. She waited eagerly for the moment when she could confront Edward.

She waited by her car at 3:00 and watched him walk to her. His gait was smooth and almost graceful. His siblings furrowed their brows and got into the cars and left.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked looking into to her muddy brown eyes.

"You're mysterious and beautiful, you talk as though you're from a different time, your eyes change color, and you're super fast." Bella shook, suddenly frightened of him.

"What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"You're a vampire. I know it." She turned around and looked at him deeply.

"I'm a what?" He took a step back, stunned by her accusation.

"A vampire. I see the facts. Don't tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm right." She pursed her lips.

"Alright it's true, I am a vampire. Are you afraid of me?" He pinned her to her truck.

"No." she simply said her breaths becoming heavier and heavier as his lips came closer to hers. At that moment, the sun hit his skin causing it to sparkle brighter than the sun and light music began to play in correspondence to his glow.

"You should be. I could kill you at any moment." He frowned.

"I don't care. I'd rather die than stay away from you. I barely know you, but I love you for being what you are, something different."

"But in my case, different is bad. I'm a monster, Bella, destined to kill. I eat people and animals, don't you care?" He yelled gripping her arms and slightly shaking her.

"I don't care about that. Eat me if you want. I'm only happy if I'm a part of you."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy about you." She closed the distance between them and kissed him fervently desperate for his touch. It took a few seconds before he kissed back then he pushed away.

"No Bella. I could kill you."

"I don't care I want to be with you," she smiled warmly and held his hand.

He smiled back goofily. "I wish I could read your mind."

"You can read minds?" She gasped.

"Everyone's but yours."

"Well I must be special." She concluded and squeezed his hand tightly. Edward knew the real reason; it was because nothing was going on in her head.

Over the next couple of weeks, they became closer than ever, always seen in each other's arms. They sat at a secluded table, isolating themselves from their family and friends, while just staring at each other for hours.

"Tell me how you came to be," Bella dazed into his now black eyes.

"Well when I was 17, a vicious vampire named Dracula turned me along with Rosalie and Emmett. Then years later, Alice and Jasper came to live with us, but some other vampire turned them, a man named Lestat."

"Dracula, Lestat, such fascinating names. What became of Dracula?"

"He changed his name to Carlisle and became a doctor to overcome his blood addiction. He taught me to eat animals instead of people." He got close to her and whispered, "but people taste better," he licked her face and Bella giggled.

That night as she slept in her bed, she heard rustling. She awoke to find Edward, sorting through her things watching her sleep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked drowsily.

"Watching you sleep." He sat down on her bed and smiled at her.

She blushed and smiled back, "do you do that often?"

"Twice a week for several months."

She laughed and smiled even wider at him, rejecting the idea that sneaking into her house and watching her sleep was creepy.

"Kiss me, Edward," she begged.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and pull his face closer to hers. He put his hands at her stomach to keep the kiss chaste, but Bella wanted more. She unbuttoned his shirt and felt down his pasty hairy chest incredibly turned on. He pulled away.

"No, Bella! I could kill you." He let go of her and looked away.

"I don't care. I want you." She pinned him on the bed and began kissing him taking off his belt and undoing her own shirt.

He pushed her away. "Bella I said no!" he got up off the bed and turned away from her.

"You don't want me," she began to sob.

"No that's not it. I'm a Mormon and I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"That idea is stupid. Your religion is stupid." She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'll just go."

"No, don't leave me." She clutched to him and he smiled and lied down on the bed with her and continued to watch her sleep. By morning he was gone and everything was perfect, Bella thought. Nothing could tear them apart.


	5. A Family Affair

"I want you to meet my family," Edward announced during lunch one day.

"What?" Although she heard perfectly well what he said, she still managed to sound confused and un-alert.

"I want you to meet my family. Come to dinner on Friday." He smiled his perfect smile showing off his white teeth.

"Ok." Bella said nervously, "Will I be the dinner?" she laughed awkwardly.

"Of course not," he laughed along with her and kissed her hand.

Friday came quicker than Bella expected. What was she supposed to wear at a house full of vampires? Something that made her look good or something that made her look unappetizing. Then she remembered that everything she owned made her look frumpy and distasteful. She put on a blue shirt that Edward complimented on her once, only once, and went outside to his Volvo. They drove to his secluded mansion, which was right outside of Forks. She was glad to date an out of towner.

They went inside and she looked around. "I was expecting moats, coffins, and crucifixes," she whined noticing the finely decorated and open appearance of their house.

"I'm sorry, love," he chuckled and brought her into the kitchen, which smelled heavenly. If they were planning to cook her at least the side dishes would taste good.

"Hi Bella," they all said in unison.

She waved rudely and hid behind Edward slightly, "Is this all for me?" she asked thinking it was because she was the only human in the room.

"No, Edward called and told us you already ate. This is for the hospital charity auction," Esme smiled. She was warm almost like a mother figure.

"Son, don't be rude. Introduce us to your friend," Carlisle glanced at his son.

"Bella this is my family." He said grudgingly. "This is Esme, my adopted mother, Carlisle, my father, and Emmett and Rosalie, you know from school, and there's wait where is Alice and Jasper?" Edward looked around.

"Here, sorry, putting on my makeup." Alice skipped down tugging Jasper along with her.

"And that's Alice, my sister."

"Hi Bella," she waved friendly while Jasper just stared at her.

"Oh dear god!" Jasper ran out of the room holding his nose from the rank stench that was Bella, who hasn't showered in nearly a week.

"I'm so sorry about him," Alice ran after him.

"Was my blood too sweet for him?" Bella turned to Edward.

"Yes, my love." Edward smiled.

At that moment, Rosalie coughed up her drink laughing. "He told her?" she laughed hard with Emmett who joined in.

"Settle down you two. I'm sure Bella figured it out for herself." He winked at a confused struck Bella, who thought Carlisle was coming on to her. She held Edward's hand to prove she was unavailable which in effect confused Carlisle.

After a long period of silence, Bella excused herself to find a bathroom, thinking she wouldn't find one in a vampire's house. After she was done using the restroom and pretending to wash her hands, she walked out, only to be pulled into a room by a tiny figure.

"Bella, what are you doing with my brother?" Alice asked, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm dating him. We're in love," she gazed off dreamily.

"Listen, it's complicated. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because of what he is. It's hard having a girlfriend when one acts like he does."

"I don't care that he's a vampire or that he kills me. I love him no matter what." She yelled at the tiny spiked hair girl.

"You think he's a vampire?"

"Well yea…I mean I figured it out from evidence and the Internet and my theories."

"But Bella, there are no such thing."

"Yes there are and I know you are just saying that fearing I will expose your secret, but I won't I promise." She would have placed a hand on Alice's shoulder but then remembered how much she hated human contact.

"All right, Bella, whatever you say," she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Bella walked aimlessly around the mansion until yet again she was pulled into another room into Edward's arms.

"You took a long time," he chuckled.

She didn't want to tell him about her encounter with Alice but all that came out was, "well you know human bowel movements and all that," she looked down and bit her lip uncomfortably.

He laughed hard and held her body close to his. He put on Claire de Lune and took her hand.

"No, I can't dance," she pleaded.

"Yes you can," he took her arms and started to force dance with her, causing her to step on his feet.

"What kind of dance can you do then?" He asked motioning at the pain in his foot.

With that Bella turned around and started grinding up against him, bending completely over and shaking her ass. He stepped back and shook his head, not wanting to continue with the inane ritual that was dancing.

"I love you," she said awkwardly turning around to face him.

"I love you, too. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you marry me?"

"No, teens don't get married this young!" she screamed and laughed at him.

"Fine," he looked disappointed.

"I will marry you someday, but not today. I promise." She smiled and lifted his chin.

"I'm holding you to that because I plan to be with you forever."

"And ever," she finished.


	6. A Vegas Style Wedding

As they lay in her bed staring at one another for hours, realizing they run out of things to talk about besides their endless love, she stared at her reflection in his eyes and shrieked.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"A gray hair! I'm getting old. You need to change me."

"I won't change you unless you marry me." Bella knew she would lose this battle and decided to make some conditions of her own.

"I won't marry you unless you have sex with me." She looked at him hard and smiled goofily staring down at the bulge in his pants wanting desperately to feel his touch.

"I can live with that. Bella, will you marry me?" He sighed.

"Yes," she screamed with lust and desire in her eyes. "Now can we have sex?" She was practically jumping on the bed ready to rip both their clothes off.

"No, love, not until we are married." He chuckled at her enthusiasm and slipped a ring on her finger that he got from 25 cents prize machine. Bella after looking at the hideous piece of jewelry squealed thinking it was real. But marriage and rings were not her goal; her goal was only to have sex with her sexy sparkly vampire boyfriend.

"Let's get married now!" She rose to her feet and packed a bag, grabbing a two-piece bathing suite her mother bought for her. She would have to make due with this lingerie considering she owned nothing else sexy.

"Where?" He looked at her confused.

"Vegas!" She pointed on the kindergarten map in her room.

"Alright." Edward agreed and got up and kissed her deeply. "Mrs. Cullen."

Several hours later they arrived at Las Vegas, due to Edward's reckless driving. She wore a light blue dress instead of white; remember that fateful first day of school with Tyler in the back of his van. She never called him back which is why she assumed he hit her with his van.

They said their vows and were married before a foe Elvis and went to the honeymoon suite where Bella entered heaven. A week later they returned to Forks, having to keep their marriage a secret, she remained living with Charlie and him with his family, only spending their nights together.

One night, she woke up frantically shaking Edward. "Edward, wake up damn it."

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked still partially asleep.

"When we had sex, did you use a condom?"

"No….I thought you were on the pill since you always talk about wanting sex."

"No I didn't think of it. Oh god I think I'm pregnant."

At that moment, Edward, whose face was paler than she had ever seen before, jumped out the window and climbed down the tree running for his Volvo. Bella assumed he must be excited about fatherhood and ran out to buy the baby a crib. She smiled widely and got up brushing her long greasy hair looking at herself and her ring in the mirror, wondering if this baby would make her life even more perfect than it already was.


	7. Love Conquers All

Over the next several weeks, Edward avoided her and flirted with other girls in the hallway. She assumed that he just wanted to make her jealous.

"Ok Edward, get all these girls out of your system, but you're mine when the baby gets here." She held her stomach smiling at him.

"Listen Bella, we have to talk. I'm not ready to be a father, why don't you get an abortion or give it up for adoption."

"You don't want it?" She didn't seem to understand why a 17-year-old boy did not want to be the father of her child.

"Not really." With that, Bella ran off awkwardly crying to her truck.

She drove to the only place where she could feel safe, at La Push reservation. She arrived at Billy's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella." He greeted her.

"I need to see Jacob." She cried.

"Actually he's sick."

"I don't care I need to see him," she shoved her way past the man in the wheelchair and charged into Jacob's room who was on the bed fast asleep. She sobbed loudly and he woke.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Edward doesn't want me. I thought maybe I'd come over here and you could comfort me." She sat on his bed sobbing into his chest.

"Um.. Alright," for about a minute he held her as she sobbed. "He's an idiot. Maybe you should go out with someone else."

She kissed his cheek and batted her eyes, having caught her next fish.

Over the next month, she spent all her time with Jacob, flirting and building a motorcycle together. One day they went out to ride. His hands glided over hers as he caught her to use the throttle and more importantly the break. She wasn't listening to a word he said. Her mind was only on Edward. She rode out into the bleak highway when suddenly she saw Edward there; only he was transparent, telling her not to live life so dangerously. In an attempt to capture the ghostlike vision of her own desires, she drove to him and in effect tripped and hit her head on a rock. At that moment, she began to cry.

"Hey! Weren't you paying attention? I said clutch when you want to break." Jacob yelled running over to her.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, "you're beautiful." She watched him as he tore off his shirt to give to her. His abs were a caramel brown, fully formed with a six-pack flexing on its own.

"Beautiful? You mean like gay? Guys are handsome and girls are beautiful, Bella. I think you hit your head harder than you thought." He laughed and handed her the shirt to wipe the blood off with.

"Jacob, I saw him." She smiled wide.

"Saw who?"

"Edward, he was there and I went toward him, then I fell."

He looked at her first with confusion then frightened by her wild hallucinations, fearing she might be crazy, then acceptance. "Bella, he dumped you. He didn't want you. Get over it."

"NO!" She practically screamed. "He does want me and our baby."

"You're pregnant? Then why the hell did you want to ride the damn motorcycle? It could kill the both of you."

"Because I miss him." She sobbed. He rolled his eyes and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her comfortably.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" He asked, his voice soft and husky.

"I think so. I mean I never got my period." His face filled with disgust, wanting something other than to hear about feminine issues. "Come to think of it, I never got my period before because of Mr. finger." She held up her index finger indicating that she was bulimic.

She rose to her feet and squealed and started to run. Run where? Jacob wondered. She was running to Edward. She didn't care that he dumped her or cheated on her, or didn't want their child. He was different and a vampire and that made him the love of her life.


	8. The Truth

She ran as fast as her stubby legs could carry her, deep into the woods, which she believed was a shortcut to Edward's house. While walking through the dreary and foggy forest, she silently remembered Mr. Madina's warning, but chose to ignore it remembering that she needed to see Edward. She tripped over several logs, fell in the lake, and ran into a few trees, but she made it.

She barged in only to be caught by Rosalie and Alice who were shocked to see their brother's girlfriend break in.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm looking for Edward. Where is he?" Bella was frantic.

"We don't know. Jasper, have you seen Edward at all?" Alice called up the stairs.

"I don't know. Why?" Jasper yelled back down.

"Bella's looking for him."

"Be down in a minute." He trudged down the steps wearing a surgical mask to conceal Bella's rank smell, which now resembled motorcycle fluids. "I think he went to the convention with Tanya."

Tanya. Her name rang in Bella's ears like the high pitched shriek of the worst gorgon known to man, whose face could kill a man on sight. She tended to worry about other girls around Edward, especially supernatural ones. What if another girl realized how wonderful he is and wanted to have her love child with him? That would not do for Bella.

"Convention?" Bella was confused.

"A witch, wizard, vampire and werewolf convention." Alice answered.

"All those magical creatures get together. Oh my! What if Edward gets hurt?"

At that moment, Rosalie let out a hysteric laughing, which could not be settled. She had been holding this in ever since Alice told her about her encounter with Bella. Alice immediately hushed her.

"No, Bella, it's a place for pretend." Alice said lightly trying to give the news delicately.

"So, he goes there and mocks the pretenders?" Bella persisted.

Alice shook her head slowly.

"He went there to eat all of them for mocking him?"

Alice shook her head once more. "Bella, he's one of them."

"No!" She screamed. "He's a real vampire! He told me so! Why would he lie to me? He loves me with all his heart. We got married. I wouldn't have married him if he was anything less than a supernatural being!"

"You married him?" Rosalie laughed again, this time nearly falling over having been caught by Jasper, who was also cracking up under his surgical mask.

"Bella, he's not a vampire. He just thinks he is; ever since Carlisle and Esme adopted him when he was seven. It was his way of coping." Alice said softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bella still didn't believe them. "Prove it!" She demanded.

"Alright but I'll show you what he's like at the convention. Come on!" They walked out to Alice's little canary yellow Porsche and began to drive to the convention.

"How could he not be a vampire? The proof was right in front of me," Bella yelled from the backseat of the car as they drove.

"What proof Bella?" Alice asked.

"I just felt it when you guys walked into the cafeteria and didn't talk to anyone like you had something to hide." She accused.

"We aren't that social, Bella. Being adopted kids we don't fit in well with those idiot high school students. I mean those kids you hang out with, Jessica and Mike, they're idiots."

"What about him being missing for a week?"

"He had mono like we said."

"His eyes changed colors."

"It must have been those cheap lights the school spends its funds on."

"What about when he saved my life? He got to me so fast almost impossibly fast."

"Bella, our parking spot is only feet away from yours. He was the star track runner for years. He pushed you out of the way."

Bella shook her head in disbelief and denial to prevent herself from breaking out in tears. "What about his story, being turned by Dracula and you and Jasper being turned by Lestat?"

"You mean the famous vampires in pop culture. Dracula is a famous fictional vampire. There are movies about him. And Lestat is from Interview with a Vampire. I told you everything he knows about vampires is from movies and books. He thinks he's one of them. We tried to send him to therapy but its only worsened over the years. Carlisle refuses to give up on him, we all do." Alice sighed and parked in the convention parking a lot and they walked in looking around.

Bella speculated at all the men and women in costumes; some wearing capes, others masks, others cloaks and plastic vampire teeth. "But he sparkled in the sun, Alice, explain that!"

Alice picked up a tube from a nearby table. "You mean like this?" She held up the tube reading, Glitter gel, on it. Bella frantically looked around for Edward. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella ran from her embrace to find her love. There she saw him by a booth, wearing a red cape and plastic fangs hanging from his mouth. He was with a girl wearing the same. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Bella could ever aspire to be. She approached him slowly. "Edward," she breathed.

"Bella? What are you doing here? You're in danger, there are other vampires here."

"How could you lie to me? I thought you were something special." Bella cried.

"I am special. Maybe I'm not a vampire," he admitted breathing heavily making his own realization, "but I still am special. Tanya helped me realize that. She's going to help me get help, Bella, so that I can finally be normal."

Bella fell to her knees and sobbed. "But if you're not a vampire, then you're like everyone else and that's stupid."

"Did you honestly think he was really a vampire?" Tanya snickered from behind Edward.

"Yes I believed him because all my life I wanted a special guy to rescue me from my ivory castle. Without you, I can't live, Edward! I will die without you!" She screamed having a panic attack. At that moment, Tanya backed away slowly to give them some privacy. "Didn't our wedding and our baby mean anything to you? I thought you loved me."

"I did at one point. Then you got pregnant and I didn't want it."

"But that's what I came to tell you, that I'm not pregnant. We can be together again."

"No, Bella, I'm over you. I moved on. Tanya has always been there for me. She doesn't care whether I'm a vampire or a normal guy. She loves me for me not because I'm something different. I can talk to her about everything." He kissed her on the forehead and walked away. Bella grabbed his legs and sobbed.

"Please don't leave me, Edward. I need you! I need you more than I need air!" Rosalie and Alice came up behind her and tore her away taking her back to her house for Charlie to deal with.


	9. A Twilight Finale

Bella woke up screaming for the next several weeks, which drove Charlie to madness and to the drink.

"Bella, you need to get over him. I know you loved him, but you're young and you will love again." He shook her one night after one of her night terrors.

"No dad, I can never love anyone like him. He is my soul mate." She buried her face in a pillow and began sobbing.

"I guess it's another night for the earplugs." He walked into his room and tried to salvage the night, only to be woken up an hour later by her incessant screaming and tantrums.

At school, she became more distant than usual, sitting alone staring at the Cullen's table. They moved a week before to send Edward to a proper treatment center being supported by his family and Tanya and her sisters. Bella wore Emo clothes and cut herself. She pushed her friends away as she spiraled deeper and deeper into a depression. After school, she would avoid her homework and sit in a chair for months on end, using it for sleeping, eating, and the bathroom. She would sometimes bring her computer over and write emails to Alice, who cut her off from all contact, but Bella didn't get the message. Charlie was close to sending her back to her mom, but at this point her mom was too happy with Phil and had no more interest in her estranged daughter. Charlie was stuck.

Soon word got out that about her episode at the convention, thanks to Rosalie and life got worse for Bella.

"How was being married to a vampire?" Jessica snickered as she passed by Bella's rusty old table.

"I can't believe she actually thought he was a vampire." A girl whispered to her friend at a nearby table.

"Like such a thing exists," the friend giggled back.

"Hey Bella! If I sparkle, will you touch my junk?" Mike guffawed and threw an apple at her head.

Bella tried to ignore them and her thoughts went to Edward and their time staring into each other's eyes in the meadow where kids went to have sex. She barely noticed all the moaning and groaning when he was around.

She sat in the bathroom and cut herself, which seemingly brought her closer to Edward by slowly killing herself. She didn't care if it killed every part of her; she needed to see him, which she did when the hallucinogens kicked in.

"Bella, I can't stand to see you like this, sitting in your room all day. Go out and hang out with friends. Please. Go hang out with Jacob. He called a few weeks ago looking for you. He sounded worried." Charlie sat with her by her window chair and looked at her concerned.

Then Bella realized, Jacob; the perfect solution to her problems. She needed another guy in her life to make her feel special and alive. She would displace her feelings for Edward and toy with Jacob's emotions so he thinks she cares about him just as much. Then when Edward returns, they can pick up where they left off, but keep Jacob in her back pocket just in case. She loved that guys were nothing more than accessories to her. She got up and hugged Charlie running to her truck to see her new soul mate, the guy that she will give her life for and that she cannot live without. She went up to his house and banged on the door.

Leah Clearwater answered it. "Can I help you?" She gave Bella a jealous glare.

"I'm here to see Jacob." Bella stood her ground. I mean why wouldn't Jacob want to see her?

"He's busy."

"I don't care. I want to see him."

"Baby, you ready for round two?" Jacob laughed and came up behind Leah kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Bella, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Jacob, you're with Leah? I thought you loved me. I mean we spent all that time together. You taught me how to ride a motorcycle." Bella cried.

"Charlie called my dad and he made me hang out with you. It was sort of a pity thing. Plus I got someone to test drive my new motorcycle. I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't feel the same way. I'm in love with Leah."

"Yea, why don't you go have sex with your vampire boyfriend?" Leah laughed and Jacob joined in as they both slammed the door and continued with their activities.

At that moment, something snapped in Bella's very core. She had never felt such rejection before, being turned down by the only two guys in the world for her. She rejected any idea of her happiness in the near future. She felt old and alone and now her life was empty and endless. She needed to do something. She ran through the woods sobbing remembering her family and friends, but nothing was important without Edward or Jacob in her life. She couldn't live without them. She used whatever strength she had to climb to the top of the highest cliff in La Push and looked down at the crashing waves and pointy rocks below. She took off her sweatshirt, shoes, and jewelry. She looked beside her and saw an image of Edward shaking his head at her actions. The only way she could be with him was to live dangerously to the point of causing her own death. She always wanted to live life vicariously but could never muster the strength to do so until now, until she realized her life was over.

She put one foot over the edge and took a deep breath and jumped. Between the point where she jumped and hit the water, she had a moment of clarity. Maybe her life didn't revolve around having a perfect guy in her life. Maybe instead of ending her life, she could find a way to better it and help humanity. Maybe she didn't need to kill herself to feel loved. Maybe… it was too late; the merciless current and her own self-pity had already swallowed her.

_Isabella Swan. Born __September 13, 1987 in Forks, Washington__. Died March 26, 2005 by reasons of suicide. Her body was found below the La push sea. She will be remembered by her father, Charlie Swan, mother, Renee Dwyer, and stepfather, Phil Dwyer. No funeral processions will take place._

"**And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again." –Bella Swan Twilight**

**Can someone be that pathetic? Yes they can! **


End file.
